


When Walls Come Down...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I Let You In, Please Don't Break Anything...</p><p>AU. </p><p>Not real. </p><p>Just fluffy cuteness since these two do cute so damn well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Walls Come Down...

John can see the fear and stress before she speaks, her voice shaking in a way it hasn't for fourteen years together... 

"John..."

He is on her in seconds, pulling her closer, holding her tightly against him, his breath syncing instantly with hers, calming her and soothing her with a sweetness only he can. And then she speaks, words spilling from her so fast she can't stop to think. Troubles and doubts cloud her mind and yet, as she speaks, her mind clears, her voice steadies and she listens, intently. 

"Darling, darling Kate..."

His voice is tender as he gives her the answers she needs, coolly dissecting every issue, every tiny problem, every doubt, chasing them out with the same kind tenderness he always has. She knows she can come to him, walls up, let them drop and he won't break a single delicate thing, if anything, he will nurture and protect it, making her feel safer and loved.


End file.
